Sueños y pesadillas
by aifonsy
Summary: alguna vez habeis pensado que sueñan Sakuno, Ryoma, Momo...¿? pues aqui os dejo algunos sueños o pesadillas de algunos de los chicos de POT! espero que os guste :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Hola! Este es un One-shot donde he intentado escribir los sueños y alguna pesadilla de algunos personajes de POT! No los he puesto todos ya que no se me ocurrieron más, pero aquí les dejo con el One-shot.**

**POT no me pertenece sino que le pertenece a ****Takeshi Konomi**

_en cursiva_ – **Explica que sucede en la realidad es decir lo que pasa pero fuera del sueño**

" _en cursiva y entre comillas" – _**lo que dice el personaje que sueña pero fuera del sueño**

- dialogo - acción del personaje.

**en negro **– cosas que suceden pero relatadas por mi!

**me parece que no me dejo nada, no?**

**pues espero que les guste :)**

**Cada capi está narrado por el personaje que su nombre está en negreta!  
**

* * *

**Sueños y pesadillas:**

**Sakuno Ryûsaki:**

Estaba en el medio de una pradera, todo el lugar estaba lleno de todo tipo de flores, rosas, tulipanes, lavanda...y todo tipo de árboles, el más abundante era el cerezo con sus flores recién salidas y todo el árbol cubierto de rosa, era un sueño para mí estar en un lugar como ese, en verdad existe un lugar así¿? Voy caminando por el prado, veo un conejo a lo lejos, es de color blanco con topos negros es tan kawaii! Continuo caminando esta vez siguiendo al lindo conejo, paso por entre los árboles, empieza a hacer una suave brisa, los pétalos de los Sakura vuelan por todos sitios en verdad es el paraíso, de repente el conejo ya no está! Donde habrá ido¿? No lo sé. Sigo andando esta vez llego a un lago, se ven peces en él, me acerco a la orilla, miro mi reflejo a través del agua y detrás de mí veo una sobra, quién será¿? Unos ojos ámbares me observan, puedo ver la cara de mí amado príncipe me doy la vuelta y en el proceso me caigo! Porque tengo que ser tan torpe! No me atrevo a mirarlo a la cara estoy tan avergonzada! Tierra trágame! :S

-Sakuno estas bien¿? – preguntó él

Desde cuando me llama Sakuno¿?

-Si estoy bien, gracias Ryoma-kun – dije yo con una sonrisa

-De nada – dijo él con una sonrisa.

Me quedé embobada con esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa es la que siempre he anhelado ver y ahora la veo, este es el momento. Tengo que ser valiente, segura, todo saldrá bien, tranquila…

-Ryoma-kun, yo… hace tiempo que quería decirte una cosa – dije

-Dime Sakuno – dijo él otra vez con esa sonrisa tan linda, tan tan linda…ya basta! A lo que iba.

-Yo te quiero, no, quiero decir, yo te amo! – dije muy sonrojada

-Yo también te amo! – dijo él

-Ryoma-kun de verdad¿?

-De verdad – dijo él y se acercó lentamente a mí y me besó era mi primer beso y con mi príncipe, estoy segura que esto es un sueño pero aunque sea de día aun quiero soñar más.

_en la vida real se podía observar a Sakuno durmiendo tranquilamente y murmurando "Ryoma-kun" y hasta babeando un poco._

**Takeshi Momoshiro:**

Estaba a mi hamburguesería preferida con mi linda novia Ann, pero lo más importante es que ahora tenía que comer mis queridas hamburguesas con papas grandes y dobles y con doble bebida grande, si el sueño de cualquier chico de mi edad, lástima que solo lo estoy disfrutando yo, juju, cuando se enteren los sempais que envidia tendrán.

-Takeshi! – dijo Ann y hizo que reaccionara y le hiciera caso.

-Si querida¿? – pregunté

-Ves lo que tengo aquí – dijo ella mostrándome un papel

-No? Que es¿? – pregunté

-Mira lo mejor – dijo ella.

Y así lo hice, lo miré con detalle y mi sorpresa fue que era un vale para comer tantas hamburguesas como quieras O.O! Mi vida tiene sentido!

-Qué deseáis para comer¿? – preguntó la dependienta

-Todo lo que tengáis! – dije

Y empecé a comer una hamburguesa tras otra! Qué ricas están!

_En la realidad se puede observar a Momo diciendo cosas como "otra más por favor", "Que ricas!" "Ann no sabes cómo te quiero" y este sí que tenía toda la almohada llena de babas._

**Ryoma Echizen**

Me encontraba viendo la tele, un partido de tenis muy importante y de repente se cambia el canal, aparecen delante de mí tres caminos, encuentro una carta que pone: Estos son los deseos que más anhelas pero solo puedes elegir un camino. El primero es el tenis, el segundo es Karupin, y el tercero es Sakuno Ryusaki. Cuál eliges?

Esto es una injusticia! No puedo triar entre el tenis y Karupin ù.ú, pero la pregunta aquí es porque el tercero es la nieta de la entrenadora ¿? Tenis o Karupin ¿? Pero que pinta Ryûsaki aquí!

_En la realidad se puede ver a Ryoma con cara de angustia y murmurando cosas como "Tenis", "Karupin", "Ryûsali¿?" y todo el rato lo mismo hasta Kaupin se levantó porque ya empezaba ha estar traumatizado con tantos susurros y además lo despertó de su querido sueño donde había un enorme tazón de leche, un pescado gigante y todo el mundo quería jugar con él. Ryoma seguro que no se espera lo que le sucederá a la mañana siguiente._

**Tomoka Osakada:**

Escucho voces, no sé de donde vienen pero lo que sí sé es que no son voces de gente mala. Me están llamando, veo una luz, creo que está me está indicando un camino, la sigo y llego a un parque, no sé la razón pero creo que ya he estado aquí antes. Veo un pañuelo de color verde y blanco, alguien lo lleva puesto en la cabeza, esta persona está haciendo unos ruidos extraños parece como si estuviera jugando, con algo o con alguien no lo sé. No le puedo ver la cara, está detrás de unos matones, me acerco pero parece como si él se alejara cada vez que doy un paso hacia delante. Le gritó diciéndole que se espere, que quiero saber quién es, pero se aleja y nunca se acerca, quiero saber quién es el que está detrás de los matones quiero ver la cara de esa persona aunque en el fondo de mi corazón se quién es pero aun no soy consciente de ello.

_En la realidad se puede ver una Tomoka durmiendo con cara de WHAT?_

**Syusuke Fuji:**

Está lloviendo, como hago una vez a la semana cojo una de las películas preferidas de Yuuta de su cuarto, la película es interesante, es de Samurais, pero de repente me doy cuenta de que estoy olvidando algo, una cosa muy importante, que debe ser¿? No consigo saber lo que es, empiezo intentando recordar lo que hago todos los días… me levantó, voy al baño, desayuno, me lavo los dientes…y cuido de mi cactus! O no, mierda dejé el cactus en la ventana pero por fuera! Y con la que está cayendo me parece que ya no lo podré rescatar TT. Subo corriendo hacía mi habitación, abro la ventana y veo que el cactus está muerto. NOOOOOOOOOOO! MI CACTUS! TT

_En la realidad se puede ver a Syusuke durmiendo con unas lágrimas en los ojos y repitiendo todo el rato "mi querido cactus"_

**Eiji Kimunaru:**

"Eiji, Eiji!"Quién eres ¿? Pregunté. "Soy el genio de la llanta mágica y te voy a conceder 3 deseos"- dijo el genio.

Ok! Pues tengo hambre-nya!, me gustaría un helado enooorme de fresa! **Y aparece un enorme helado de fresa. **Nyaaa! Qué grande es! Empiezo a comer, no es un helado de fresas normal, mm… tiene otro sabor, como nata, si es nata-nya! Estoy en el paraíso! Qué bueno era el helado! ^^ Ahora quiero…que las chocolate canten para mí y hagan un pequeño concierto! **Y tal dicho tal hecho las chocolate aparecieron y dieron un concierto. **Kakoi! *.* el mejor concierto de mí vida! Bueno ahora quiero que la persona que quiero venga y me dé un beso de buenas noches! **Y concedido apareció la chica que Eiji quiere una chica con las iniciales D.S., se acercó a él y lo iba a besar pero…** "lo siento Eiji-kun pero no de donde te he de besar así que me voy- dijo ella y se fue corriendo." NOOOOO! Deni-chan!

_En casa de Eiji se oyó un gritó que despertó a toda la familia Kikumaru.

* * *

_

**Os ha gustado¿? **

**Este fic primero tuve una idea genial pero luego a medida que escribía me parece que no quedó mucho como esperaba pero aun así creo que me ha salido bastante bien! aunque un poco corto, gomen!  
**

**Dejen reviews! Acepto de todo, menos insultos, ok¿? Me gustaría que me dierais algún consejo para ver si puedo escribir mejor… **

**Ja ne! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Hola! Aquí tenéis la Conti como me habéis pedido y además también tenía ganas de ponerla :D!**

**POT no me pertenece sino que le pertenece a ****Takeshi Konomi**

_en cursiva_ – **Explica que sucede en la realidad es decir lo que pasa pero fuera del sueño**

" _en cursiva y entre comillas" – _**lo que dice el personaje que sueña pero fuera del sueño**

- dialogo - acción del personaje.

**en negro **– cosas que suceden pero relatadas por mi!

me parece que no me dejo nada, no?

pues espero que les guste :)

* * *

**Sueños y pesadillas 2:**

**Sadaharu Inui:**

Quería la nueva computadora que había salido en el mercado y así que estuve ahorrando mucho tiempo para este momento, si este era mi momento, me compraría la súper nueva computador! Mujaaj ejem . Me dirijo hacía la tienda de electrónicos y compro la computadora, de una enorme pantalla y con un teclado y mouse geniales, además con un montón de aplicaciones y programas ya instalados. De ahora en adelante podré poner todas mis recetas de mis zumos en un sitio seguro donde nadie las podrá encontrar, juju y claro está que también pondré mis súper datos secretos de todos los jugadores de tenis. Así lo he hecho he tardado un día entero en ponerlo todo en su sitio y ya está todo ordenado, los datos de los jugadores por, data de nacimiento, técnica, fuerza, agilidad, equipo, grupo sanguíneo, alzada, peso…. De todas las maneras posibles! Y mis súper secretas recetas de mis queridos zumos también bien ordenados y guardados. Ahora solo falta poner una contraseña para que nadie pueda robar mis tesoros. Y así lo he hecho contraseña: xxxx una contraseña que nadie pode descubrir. Llamaré a todos los del equipo para que vengan a contemplar mi tesoro. Los he llamado y no tardarán en llegar. Ya han llegado, les he dejado entrar en mi habitación con una condición que no se pueden acercar a menos de un metro de mi computadora, lo que no saben es que quién se acerqué a menos 1 metro beberá 10.000 zumos hechos por mi muajjaja.

-Voy hacer un té, ahora vuelvo. –dije

-Momo, seguro que aquí tiene toda la información – dijo Eiji

-Si, seguro que si – contestó Momo

-Y seguro que tiene todos nuestros datos dentro – dijo Ryoma

-Tendremos que descubrirlo psshhh – dijo Kaido

-No creo que sea correcto hacer eso – dijo Oishi

-Don't mind Oishi –nya! – dijo Eiji y abrió la computadora

-O no! Pide la contraseña! – dijo Momo

-Tranquilo seguro que es esta – dijo fuiji acercándose a la computadora y poniendo una contraseña.

-WOW dice que es correcta – dijeron todos

-Fuji dinos cual es la contraseña ¿? – preguntaron Momo y Eiji

-Es…- empezó Fuiji pero fue interumpido

-Que estáis haciendo¿? Ù.ú – dije entrando a la habitación - . abristeis mi computadora! Quién ha sido¿?- Y todos señalaron a Eiji y a Momo – Así que vosotros lo que no sabéis es que deberéis beber 10.000 zumos hechos por mí! Muajajja

-NOOOO TT - dijeron los dos

Ya habían terminado de ver el ordenador y Momo y Eiji ya habían muerto literalmente gracias a mis zumos. Así que solo me faltaba saber quién había descubierto mi contraseña, habiá un 90% de posibilidades de que fuera Syusuke, así que le voy a preguntar..

-Fuji como has sabido mi contraseña¿? – pregunté

-Pues muy fácil, ya que el Zumo AOZU fue con el que me desmayé – dijo él – ja ne

-Ja ne - dije

-Tengo que poner otra contraseña, esta vez más difícil…

_En la realidad se puede ver a Inui como paso de cara super contenta, a un no tan contena, a una cara sádica y finalmente diciendo cosas como "las probabilidadesde que alguien adivine mi nueva contraseña son del 0.0%"_

**Keigo Atobe:**

He ido a Seigaku a recoger a mi hermana Aida-chan y allí estaba él, mi fiel enemigo, Tezuka Kunimitsu, lo reto a un partido y él acepta, muy raro viniendo de él. Empezamos el partido yo como soy el REI gano el primer juego 1-0 a mi favor también gano los siguientes 3, 4-0 a mi favor, gano el siguiente 5-0 a mi favor si gano este juego he ganado el partido! Es que soy genial, guapo, listo y el mejor jugador de tenis del mundo muajajajjajajaja! Quién no quería ser mi amigo, novia hasta sirviente si hace falta! 15-0 a mi favor, 30-0, a mi favor, 40-0 a mi favor, iba a sacar pero oigo a alguien que me llama, miro hacia fuera de las canchas y veo a mi hermana, la saludo, ahora sí que voy a sacar, pero un momento! Vuelvo a mirar a mi hermana y veo que a su lado está el mismísimo Tezuka Kunimitsu¿?O.O Como puede ser¿? Estoy viendo visiones¿? Pero si yo estoy jugando con Tezuka quién es el otro Tezuka¿? Voy mirando de un lado a otro, pero un momento detrás de Tezuka1 hay otro Tezuka3¿? Y al lado de Tezuka2 hay otro Tezuka4 y mi hermana ha desaparecido y en su sitio han aparecido 2 Tezuka más¿? Esto no me puede suceder a mi! Se me acercan los Tezukas y me empiezan a decir: Continuemos con el partido, Atobe¿? Quieres jugar contra mi¿?

_En la habitación de Keigo se puede ver como tiene cara de horror y diciendo, más bien gritando "ya no puedo jugar más! No quiero que os dupliquéis más!" _

**Nanjirō Echizen:**

Siempre he querido tener un cuarto para mis tesoros, así que he construido una puerta secreta en el trastero, donde escondo mis tesoros. Todas las tardes me dirijo allí con nuevos tesoros! Y cojo uno de ellos y voy al templo a tocar la campana. Estoy allí como todas las tardes pero hoy llueve así que me voy a quedar dentro de casa que se está mejor además Ryoma-chan no está y Nanako está en la universidad y Rinko llega dentro de media hora.

-Miau!

Me doy la vuelta y veo a Karupin allí.

-Karupin fuera de aquí! – y lo cojo y lo dejo fuera, el problema fue que él se enojó y yo sin darme cuenta.

Pasaron los minutos demasiado rápidos para mi gusto, y Rinko llegó a casa y yo aun estaba en mi escondite.

**Rinko se encuentra en la cocina y ve a Karupin, ella lo intenta acariciar pero él no se deja, y ella va insistiendo y Karupin la lleva al trastero sin que Nanjiro se dé cuenta, una vez allí Rinko ve una luz que proviene de una puerta que nunca antes ha visto, así que entra en ella y lo que se encuentra pues digamos que no le gustó mucho…**

-Estúpido gato ya has vuelto a entrar ¿? – dije yo dándome la vuelta y lo que me encontré digamos que no fue muy agradable.

-Nanjiro Echizen podrías explicarme que es todo esto¿? – dijo Rinko con muchas venitas en la frente

-Yo Rinko querida de mi corazón esto se puede explicar…- empecé a decir

-Ya claro ¬¬ sabes donde irán todos tus tesoros, como les dices tú ¿?- dijo ella

-Nooo! A la basura no! TT – grité yo

-No, claro que no irán a la basura – dijo ella

-Rinko te quiero eres la mejor esposa del mundo – dije con lagrimas en los ojos y súper contento

-Eso ya lo sabía, pero tus tesoros pasarán a mejor vida siendo incinerados por mi misma delante de tus ojos – dijo ella con una sonrisa sádica

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TT TT TT

_En el cuarto del matrimonio Echizen se puede escuchar a Nanjiro diciendo "no más por favor!" y llorando como un niño pequeño._

**Ryoma Echizen: (me pidieron que continuara el sueño de Ryoma del capi anterior así que aquí está!)**

Esto es una injusticia! No puedo triar entre el tenis y Karupin ù.ú, pero la pregunta aquí es porque el tercero es la nieta de la entrenadora ¿? Tenis o Karupin ¿? Pero que pinta Ryûsaki aquí!...

-Ryûsaki solo es la nieta de la entrenadora, no¿?-me dije a mi mismo

-Si claro eso es lo que tú crees – dijo una voz

-Quién eres¿? – pregunté

-Eres tonto hasta para adivinar quién soy¿? Mada mada dane – dijo la voz

-No soy tonto solo estoy preguntado quién eres – dije empezándome a enojar

-Soy tu conciencia – dijo la voz

-Si claro y yo tu padre – dije yo burlándome de la voz

-No te lo crees pero es la verdad

-Pues si eres mi conciencia, sabrás que camino tengo que elegir, no¿?

-Claro

-Y cual es¿?

-Claramente el tercero

-El de Ryûsaki¿? Porque¿?

-Tu solo piensa que hace ella por ti ya te darás cuenta de que sin ella no serías capaz de jugar a Tenis, porque es ella quién te anima, quién te hace compañía y siempre te cuida aunque tú no te des cuenta. Y además no solo ella te cuida y te anima, sino que tú, el chico de hielo, se preocupa por ella, la mira, la anima, y la protege, y te sonrojas al ver esa hermosa sonrisa que te regala cada vez que te ve, y esos sonrojos que sabes que adoras, y también esas trenzas que aunque digas tienes el pelo demasiado largo sabes que te encanta y que solo lo haces porque ella se ve adorable haciendo un puchero.

-Es verdad – dije

-Claro que es verdad, porque yo soy tu conciencia y todo esto es lo que piensas y sabes que aunque lo intentes ocultar en lo más profundo de tu corazón tú amas a esta chica.

-Sí, yo amo a Sakuno Ryûsaki

_Se puede ver a Ryoma sonrojado y diciendo "te amo Sakuno"._

_

* * *

_FIN!

Os ha gustado el final¿?

No pensé en poner la conti hoy, pero me inspiré y os he dejado este RyoSaku al final! Ryoma es tan lindo *.* espero que os haya gustado! Y este si es el final definitivo!

Aunque no descarto la posibilidad de hacer una conti pero más adelante, pero eso ya se verá depende de mi inspiración ¡! :D

**Muchas gracias al apoyo que he recibido de:**

**Stellar BS**

**dm99**

**Fallon Kristerson**

**Nyssita**

**PD: ahora debería estar estudiando por un examen que tengo mañana pero he hecho un pequeño descanso para subir el capi! Espero que os haya gustado! **

**PD2: En el sueño de Eiji del capi anterior sale Deni-chan y en este Aida-chan que son de mi fic "UN NOU CAMÍ A SEGUIR" y me pertenecen aunque Deni-chan solo a medias! ^^ **

**Espero de todo corazón que hayáis disfrutado de este fic! ^^**


End file.
